Velvet Underworld : Part Three : Schatten Shadow
by Shikibu Murasaki
Summary: Yuki and Hiro are now on the case -- but so are the Weiss boys. But four other mysterious assassins seem to be on the case, too. Who gets there first?


  
Velvet Underworld -- Part Three: Schatten (Shadow) 

* * *

**_His phone was ringing. He didn't rush, he didn't know why anyone even called him. He walked to his telephone, removing his glasses. he picked it up and answered._**

**_''Yuki desu.''_**

**_There was a long silence. And he felt irritated. He was interrupted from work by a prank caller, this was just great. He asked again -- getting impatient._**

**_''Yuki desu. Nan desu ka.''_**

**_''Yuki-san...'' the voice trailed off._**

**_He recognized the voice -- and looked up. Why would he be calling? What was it now?_**

**_''Hiro-kun? Naze da?''_**

**_''Yuki-kun --- Shuuichi wa-- ''_**

**_What was it now? He scowled and sighed. ''Look, are you going to tell me or not? If you are then just spit it out.''_**

**_''Open the television, Yuki-san.''_**

**_Was this a joke? Just then -- he felt almost nervous that something had happened or gone wrong. Was he serious?_**

**_''Do it, Yuki-san.''_**   
**_''Can't you just tell me?''_**

**_He picked up the remote and opened the TV. There it was, the news._**

**_Shindou Shuuichi -- Lead singer of Bad Luck was found dead in one of the back alleys. He seemed to be injured and beaten up badly before getting shot through the head..._**

**_The words weren't even entering his head anymore. He couldn't say anything -- This couldn't be a joke. This was serious news -- Who did this? -- Who killed him? He stared at the screen. Still holding the phone, gripping it tightly._**

**_''I -- I wanted to tell you -- a little later. But this news couldn't wait any longer. --''_**   
**_''Who did this?''_**

**_His voice was starting sound angry -- as he found that he was starting to feel angry._**

**_''Who did this?''_**   
**_'' Some men attacked us and --''_**   
**_''Us? You were with him?''_**

**_He frowned, clutching the handle of the phone._**

**_''What happened? Tell me... I have to know!''_**   
**_''Y-Yuki-san... gomen nasai...''_**

**_He turned off the TV. Shaking his head, he sat down and gripped the phone even tighter._**

**_''What the hell happened? Tell me who did it!''_**   
**_''I don't know who did it -- But I remember what he looked like.'' he paused. ''Yuki-san... gomen nasai.''_**   
**_''Sorry won't bring anyone back, Hiro-kun. Appreciated concern, anyway.''_**

**_he hung up. Hiroshi didn't know -- And honestly, he didn't know what to think -- Shuuichi was gone -- Shuuichi was taken away -- from him. He was gone and he was never going to come back._**

**_The frown from his face disappeared. Being replaced by a saddened expression that he never showed to anyone. He bowed his head down and ran both his hands through his hair._**

**_''Shuuichi...''_**

* * *

Yuki put out his cigarette, as he stood up and shut-off his laptop. Well, that was the last chapter -- after about three weeks, he was done. He looked at the door, was he hoping that a certain twenty year old boy would come rushing in, greeting him and asking him if he had time off now? No, that certainly wasn't going to happen again. He could easily find someone out there -- while he and Shuuichi were together, he did have others beside him. He still did now, but why didn't he feel like going out and seeing any of them? 

He remember loving it-- Tormenting Shuuichi with his mind games was one of his favorite past times. With Ayaka, with anyone else for that matter. He told him that it was really fun. And he did have a good time with it -- He never really thought about how Shuuichi felt about it. He wasn't even so sure he cared then. But why was he doing this? Why did he have to pick up that gun or that sword when he had to? He wasn't bothered by guilt -- there was a little of it from time to time. But it was easy to get rid of. If he didn't love Shuuichi like he loved him -- why was he doing this for him? 

Maybe he did love Shuuichi. Maybe he had always cared for the boy. Maybe Shuuichi never knew. 

_What were you thinking when you knew that there was no use in running? Who were you thinking of when you couldn't fight back any longer? Would it have been different if I were there? Of course it would have been. I would have let you run -- You're an idiot. Did you actually think you could handle them? No -- I guess you wanted to fight back._

_What if you could see me now? You'd probably tell me it's wrong. But then again, why should I listen to you? I never did anyway. You know, you won't believe this -- but sometimes it drives me up the wall just thinking about how they did this to you. And I find myself -- wishing that I was there to stop them. Maybe I could have stopped them -- but you wouldn't run, would you? You'd stay there and try to protect me. You're stupidity must have gotten you into this -- or it could be that you're too brave for your own good._

_If I died in your situation? -- would you do this? Would you do the same thing I'm doing now? Or are you too delicate to do that? No -- you didn't seem like the delicate type when you jumped in front of my car a year ago. What choice would you have made? Could you honestly pick up the sword or the gun that I use and kill in the name of someone you ---_

_Shuuichi... I guess I'll never get to say a few things. But I guess I'll have to go on living with that._

He sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned back -- looking up the clock, it was one thirty in the morning. And no sleep still came to him -- it was unusual. Before a deadline -- he wouldn't sleep and after it -- he'd catch up. But why couldn't he sleep? He opened his eyes again -- staring at the clock for a few moments. one thirty one in the morning now, it seemed to be a time that he would always find himself to wake up. And he didn't understand why. He got up and walked out of the study -- he was a little restless now. Maybe a little fresh air could do the trick. 

But he doubted that. 

* * *

It was Friday afternoon around four o' clock-- school would be getting out any minute and Ruriko would come back for a full report on how things are with Sayaka. 

Hiroshi looked up from the book that was set down in front of him. He looked over to the clock as another minute passed. This was always a time of day when something would happen over at N-G. Sakano-san would enter panicking that they need to practice, Or K-san would enter aiming his gun at them telling them to sing and practice. Noriko-san would just about tell them to keep going for about the hundreth time that day. Or Touma would enter and give them a new surprise that would always make them fall back to some shock. 

He smiled and shook his head -- He couldn't help but miss the old days. He wondered how everyone was doing -- has Seguchi Touma found a new group to replace Bad Luck? Are ASK happy that they finally have the spotlight back? How was everyone? Sakano? K? Noriko? Seguru? Ryuuichi? He wished he could see them again. But he wasn't so sure how to face any of them in circumstances like this. 

He looked up as the clock struck five minutes after four 

He suddenly stopped and looked at the News went on TV -- 

**_Ikusawa Sayaka -- a fifteen year old, freshman student was found dead in front of an old warehouse at three o' clock this afternoon. She seemed to have been pale as if she were drained -- there were bleeding and infected rashes found in every part of her body. Doctors conclude that they were caused by some disease that the victim has been suffering from for quite sometime now..._**

Hiroshi backed away, his eyes widened in surprise-- his hands trembled slightly as he looked at the screen. ''Sayaka-chan...'' he trailed off. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true... 

Hiroshi looked up and towards the door -- Ruriko came running in, tears streaming down her eyes as she sobbed. 

''Honto janai! Shinjirarenai! -- '' she paused and closed her eyes tightly. '' Honto janai! Sayaka-chan wa -- Sayaka-chan...'' 

Hiroshi ran to her. ''Ruriko-chan...'' he whispered softly. ''Gomen nasai... '' he took her hand. ''Gomen nasai -- I just heard, too.'' Ruriko shook her head as she kept crying. ''Nakano-san! Sayaka-chan wa --'' she trailed off and burried her face in her hands. ''Who could have done this to her?'' she asked through her cries and sobs. ''Who could have done such a terrible thing?'' 

He gave her a sad glance, he knew who did this. He didn't have to ask around anymore -- this has gone far enough, he thought. All he could think about was finishing the mission. _Masato Hajime... _he trailed off. _No one else could have done it. _''Gomen nasai, Ruriko-chan... honto ni gomen nasai. I'm sure they'll find out who.'' he nodded as he looked up. ''You can be sure of that.'' 

* * *

''Kore wa?'' 

Omi smiled and looked up. ''Lilies -- they're one of the most fragrant flowers around.'' he said to her. 

The girl smiled and laughed. ''I'll take a dozen of them, then!'' Omi nodded and started to take a few lilies when he looked up, over hearing a few girls a few steps away from him, talking and whispering softly. 

''Did you hear about Ikusawa Sayaka?''   
''It's all over the school now! Benjiro-kun was in the principal's office when he overheard it -- and then he told his class and his class told the other class until it's all over the school!''   
''Poor girl, did you hear what happened to her?''   
''It was like her blood was drained off -- and she had all these bleeding red rashes all over her body -- Kowai desu ne!''   
''Honto kowai ne!'' 

Omi looked back at the bouquet he was working on. Painful and bleeding wounds and rashes? There couldn't be any other reason. They must have kidnapped her and used the drugs on her. He looked up and saw Aya looking at him. As if he heard about it himself. He nodded to him -- they had to find out when his next shipment was so they could do the mission. But who would go under cover tonight? There should be at least two so they could keep tabs on each other and on the target. Would he go? Or did he have to stay? Would Yoji go? Probably -- But Aya might want to. He guessed he'll have to think of it later. Right now, they had work to do. 

Suddenly, the door opened. And they all looked up as someone entered. He smiled at them and nodded -- they haven't seen him around here before. The four of them and the rest of the girls were suddenly quiet. Who was this man? They looked at him -- blonde hair, blue eyes and such a friendly smile. 

Suddenly, there were a few gasps from the back of the flower shop. 

''Rei-chan!'' Hanako whispered. ''M-Mite yo!'' she pulled Rei's hand and looked up. ''Anou shounen wa --''   
Rei blinked in disbelief. ''M-Masaka... U-Uso!'' 

The man nodded as he still smiled. ''I'd like a dozen of your most fragrant flowers, please.'' he asked. 

* * *

**_''Gomen nasai, Eiri-san.''_**

**_He looked up from the grave and looked behind him._**

**_''Don't be. It's not going to bring back anything anyway, Touma.''_**

**_He walked up beside him, both of them staring at the grave._**

**_''You cared for him very much, I know.''_**

**_He didn't answer. He only kept silent as he kept looking at the grave stone -- the name on that marble. He couldn't believe he was alive to see it. That he hadn't gone first -- Why didn't he?_**

**_''I lost a very good friend of mine -- you lost your --''_**   
**_''You don't need to go on with this, I'll be fine...''_**   
**_''Eiri-san...''_**

**_He looked up at the blue eyes staring at him with such sympathy and sadness._**

**_''Nanda?''_**   
**_''Iie -- Nani mo nai. Take care of yourself, Eiri-san. I'm very sorry for your loss.''_**   
**_''Like I said... Don't be.''_**

**_he started to walk off. It wasn't going to bring him back -- no matter how much they apologized. Why should they anyway? They didn't do anything. But when he did finally find out who did this. He was going to pay for it. He wasn't going to be sorry if he had to kill that person. He was going to do whatever it took to find him. Whatever it took..._**

* * *

''Doozo.'' Ken said as he handed him the bouquet of lilies. 

''Arigato gozaimashita.'' he answered as he smiled and handed him the payment for the flowers. ''You've got very lovely flowers here, I think I'll stop by more often.''   
''Arigato gozaimasu.'' Ken answered with a smile on his face. 

He nodded and turned away, walking towards the door. There was an uproar of whispering coming from the girls behind him. Their eyes wide in shock as they nodded or shook their heads. As he walked outside, Yoji looked over to the girl by his side. 

''Kare wa dare da?''   
''You don't know, Yoji-san?'' she blinked in surprise. ''I thought everyone knew him.''   
''Well, I have seen him somewhere before...''   
''That was Seguchi Touma!'' 

Aya looked up and at Hanako who kept looking outside. 

''He used to be in Nittle Grasper! He was the producer of Bad Luck!'' 

Ken looked out the window. ''Bad Luck...'' 

''Seguchi Touma just came in here!'' Rei exclaimed from the back.   
''I wonder who those flowers were for?''   
''Nittle Grasper? Weren't they a music group back then?'' 

Ken shrugged and started to work on the bouquet of roses. He started to wonder if Nakano Hiroshi was working with him. Probably not, he didn't look like the type to work in a business like this. Then he looked up -- was he working alone? Or was he working hand in hand with someone. In fact -- they could be there tonight. He shook his head, he guessed he'd just have to find out later. 

* * *

''What are you doing here?'' 

Yuki looked behind him again. There he was visiting Shuuichi's grave. And the last person he least expected to show up did show up. Standing behind him, a familiar smile, gentle as he looked at him. Blonde hair and soft, kind blue eyes that could be stern and demanding if he wanted to be. He stood up beside him, kneeling down and placing the flowers by the mount. 

''I thought you would be here.'' 

He looked up and smiled as he stood up. 

''Hisashiburi ne, Eiri-san.''   
''Touma, what are you doing here?'' 

Touma sighed and looked at the grave, then shook his head. 

''He died so young. He could have still done so much with his life.''   
''Life's a bitch, then you die. What else is new?'' 

Yuki looked at the flowers that he had put on the mount. He closed his eyes for a moment. 

_They smell just like a dream... Very sweet..._

He opened them again as Touma sighed and looked at him. 

''Mika-san and I haven't heard from you in a while, are you alright?''   
''Has she been snooping around where she doesn't belong again?''   
''Iie, chigaimasu ne -- Eiri-san. You shouldn't think of it that way, she is your older sister after all. She's just wants to know.''   
''Tell her I'm fine and to stop asking about me.''   
''Hopefully, you will visit us sometime.'' 

He turned away and started to walk off. 

'' And Eiri-san?''   
''Nanda?'' 

He paused before walking away again. 

''I hope we find out who did this. After all, it still bothers all of us. Espeically you -- and Nakano-san.'' 

Yuki looked back at the grave. ''Ore to Hiro-kun...'' he trailed off. ''Yeah, I guess it's always going to be that way now.'' 

* * *

Later Night... 

It might have been better if the two of them were there -- Yuki needed back up anyway. He would be there to listen in on Hanagata and Masato's conversation. The next shipment will be the mission, he couldn't understand though. What Takatori had in all of this. Was it all the money that Masato earned? Probably what else would people like him be after. To think he was running for Prime Minister -- they had to bring this guy down. It's such a rotten world out there, and he always knew that. But to know how rotten it really was? he never knew he was going to be sent out there to ''clean the mess up.'' Never leave any traces that he did, though. 

What would happen tonight? That man he bumped into, he started to recall. He did look familiar -- where has he seen him before? In fact, if he was after Masato's schedule -- was he going to be there tonight? Did he work alone or was he working with others? He leaned back. Where has he seen him before? Did they want the same thing from Masato? Were they after him like they were? He supposed that he would just have to ignore him if he did show up. 

Hiroshi looked up as the door to the conference room opened. Yuki stepped in -- he looked back at Hiroshi and nodded. 

''I'll be listening in, okay?'' Hiroshi told him as he got up, dusting off his black leather coat. You just slip this anywhere near Masato and we're all set.''   
''I know, I know. They should be there at about nine --'' Yuki looked up at the watch. ''Let's go on with this.'' He turned away. ''I'll go ahead -- we can't show up at the same time. It'll be too suspicious -- you come in five minutes before nine, I'll have the tracking device on Masato by that time.''   
''Sou da na. Yuki-san, be careful.''   
''Don't worry about me, kid.'' Yuki answered as he opened the door. ''Just be there on time.'' He walked out. 

* * *

Yoji stepped out and smiled as he put his sunglasses on, he looked up at Ken who gave him a funny look. 

''You've got more jewelry on than any woman I've seen hanging around you, Yoji.'' he commented. 

''When I got out, this is what I wear -- you've got to learn that by now. If you're gonna go to a place like that, you'll see the same things.'' Yoji said as he looked up. ''Anyway, where is he?'' 

''Omi!'' Ken called. ''Come on, time's wasting -- Yoji's here!'' 

Omi stepped out and grumbled, he looked at Yoji -- obviously a little annoyed. ''I've been ready half an hour ago. I even had time to finish my history report since Yoji-kun took so long.'' he answered.   
''It's not my fault. Where'd you get that?''   
''Eh?''   
''The one you're wearing. I didn't know you kept any of that.''   
''It's just something I dug up this afternoon.'' 

Aya looked at them. ''Are you going or not? They'll be there soon, stop wasting time.'' 

The door opened and Burmese and Manx both stepped in. 

''Manx!'' Yoji laughed as he greeted. ''Always looking beautiful.'' he sighed and smiled. ''Especially today.'' 

Manx laughed softly and shook her head. ''And we're always trying to fool me, is that right -- Yoji?'' she looked at them and nodded. ''I see Omi and you are going.'' 

''Yeah, I told them to -- Hidaka-kun already got the schedule. So now they're ready to go -- Fujimiya-kun, it isn't your time to move yet -- so I ask that you stay here and wait.'' Burmese said as she sat down on the couch. ''Now I hear from Manx that Hidaka-kun met up with someone the other night.'' she looked at Ken. ''Did you know who it was. '' 

''Well, you have catching up to do.'' Yoji said as he sighed. ''I better go and start my mission.''   
''Butter Miss Hanagata up if you have to. Sweet talk. you're good at that -- and then slip in the device I had Tsukiyono-kun to make.'' Burmese told him. ''Tsukiyono-kun will be there five minutes before nine -- that's when Masato arrives. Then stand by and listen in, okay?''   
''Wakatta yo.'' Yoji glanced back at Manx and laughed. ''Not even a goodbye kiss for luck?'' he asked.   
''Good Luck, Yoji... '' Manx answered. ''Be careful.'' 

Yoji smiled as he walked on. Burmese and Manx looked at Ken. 

''Did you know who it was?'' Manx asked him. 

''Now I do, Omi and I looked it up. His name is Nakano Hiroshi.'' 

''Eh?!'' 

They all looked at Burmese as she jumped off the couch. 

''Nani sore, Burmese?''   
''N-Nakano Hiroshi? As in the guitarist from Bad Luck?''   
''Aa.. sou -- doushite?''   
''I love Bad Luck! They're one of my favorite groups -- what do you mean you saw him there? Are you sure it was him?''   
''Dark red hair, Dark Blue eyes --- Omi and I looked it up. It's him -- I thought he looked familiar, so.'' 

Burmese sat back down and looked at Manx. 

''What would he want with Masato's schedule. You did say he copied it, too right?''   
''We think he's in the same business as we're in. And he's after Masato.''   
''They're target is the same as ours, Burmese -- Manx. You might know who they're working for. They're not working for Persia are they?'' 

Manx shook her head. ''Iie, I don't think they are. It's not possible that they're working for Takatori Reiji, either.'' 

Burmese looked at Manx and asked. ''Should we tell Persia about this?''   
''I already did, he told me that we should worry about Masato and Takatori first.''   
''Tsukiyono-kun!'' 

Omi looked up as Burmese called him. ''Hai?'' 

''If you should see him tonight. Keep an eye on him, okay?''   
''Ii yo.''   
''Yosh.'' 

''Could he be working for -- an enemy of Persia?'' Omi suddenly asked. 

They all looked up as he asked. 

''We just have to keep a close eye on him. '' Aya said as he leaned back. ''Right now, we should focus on the mission.'' 

* * *

Yuki entered looking around. It didn't look like Masato was there yet -- he sat down and asked for a drink, looking up the clock. Fifteen minutes till nine o' clock. He had to wait, people were starting to pile up. Probably why they picked this place -- It seemed nice enough. He didn't go here often. This was the same place where his older sister, Mika would go. He was starting to think she might show up. Hopefully, she wouldn't Not only would it ruin tonight's mission. It would also ruin his night. 

He looked up as a woman with dark brown hair and red eyes entered. She looked around, her lips were red and full. Typically, she was someone anyone would go for. This must have been her, Hanagata Yuri. Hiroshi checked up on her the other day -- She was here alright. But they needed to keep tabs on the real master mind. The device was in his pocket -- it was too small to be noticed. This would be pretty easy. He looked up, ten minutes to nine and he would come in. And so would Hiroshi after that. He glanced over at her, Miss Yuri seemed to be enjoying her drink while waiting for her date. He turned his gaze somewhere else and kept silent, waiting for Masato to show up. 

''Eiri-san?'' 

Yuki looked up at the bartender. 

''You're Mika-san's younger brother, right?'' he asked. ''What are you doing here?'' 

He didn't have time for any formalities. He only shrugged and finished his drink. ''Just felt like going out I guess.'' he answered. The bartender smiled and nodded as he filled his glass again. ''Have a good time, Eiri-san.'' he said. Yuki looked at him, he was being sincere. But there was that look on his face that bothered to know about Shuuichi. Great, Mika must have told him. Did she have to be so noisy about things? He shook his head, his expression looked somewhat annoyed. He didn't want any interrogations -- He looked at the door again as it opened and someone stepped in. Hm... not Masato, but certainly someone who looked like he broke in a jewelry store. 

Yoji smiled as he looked around, Hanagata Yuri -- aged twenty-two, Masato Hajime's partner in crime. He looked around -- looks like people were starting to pile up. He paused as he saw her sitting alone near the bar, finishing her drink as she looked up the clock. She seemed to be getting a little impatient. Yoji slowly walked towards the seat beside her. She was a very attractive woman, he thought. Her wavy brown hair and those sharp red eyes were enough to entrance anyone. It was sure working on him, he sat down and asked the bartender for a drink. And then smiled as he looked at Yuri. 

''This seat isn't taken is it?'' he asked. 

She looked up, a little surprised. But then she smiled playfully, and sighed. 

''Well, now it is.'' she laughed softly. ''But I really don't mind.''   
''I'm glad to hear that, Miss. Can I buy you another drink?''   
''You're a charming one, aren't you? 

She moved closer to him. 

''I'd love so much to stay but any minute now, I have to go and do some business.''   
''That's alright. I was lucky enough to get a moment of your time. Someone as lovely as you must get a lot of men doing this.'' 

She laughed softly and moved even closer, slipping her arm around his. 

''I don't give them this much attention until you.'' 

Yuki looked up the clock, five minutes to nine. He finished his drink again, looking up as he saw Yuri with him. Who was this guy? Did he know he was hitting on a drug lord's partner in crime? If he didn't -- better that he didn't know. He suddenly heard the door open and the bartender's greeting. He knew it must have been Hiroshi -- He asked the bartender for another re-fill as he looked around. 

Hiroshi sat down -- he picked the place by the window. Yuki probably saw him already, he didn't have to look up. He just had to wait until he could hear what Masato and Yuri were talking about. He removed his shades -- setting them down on the table as he looked up. There she was Yuri Hanagata. Wait a minute -- someone was beside her and it wasn't Masato. He shrugged, probably some guy trying to pick her up. He'd be gone in five minutes anyway, no problem. Then they set to work. The bartender went towards him, and smiled as he asked for his order. Well, might as well make the most of it, right? He leaned back. 

Omi entered. He was two minutes late but no damage done. Masato wasn't even around yet. He looked up and nodded slightly -- Yoji was with her already. All they had to do was wait for the real boss. He sat down a few tables away from the two of them. Not to make anything look suspicious. He leaned back and looked around. He'd never been to this place before, he didn't even know it existed. Well, he was here now and they were working on a mission. He needed to focus, he wondered. Was Nakano Hiroshi anywhere to be found here tonight? Would he come here tonight? They didn't know anything yet about his whereabouts. But Aya and Ken were certainly working on it. They had split up the load -- and this was his. He better start working on it. 

But still... 

Nakano Hiroshi, what was he doing there? What did he want from Masato?   
It was all slowly falling into place.   
Did it have anything to do with -- Shindou Shuuichi?   
More importantly, Masato? 

The door opened, Yuki, Hiroshi and Omi look up secretly. It was him, Masato Hajime. 

* * *

Aya looked through the computer. If he was going to stay behind, he should at least get his work done. The cursor kept going down, he clicked on a few articles. 

**_Bad Luck breaks up After Shindou Shuuichi's death. -- October News_**

**_Shindou Shuuichi's death still a mystery unsolved. --- September News_**

Aya looked up as he saw the tittle of the article. He clicked on it and waited for it to process, as the article was presented before him -- he wasted no time and started to read through. 

**_The death of the twenty-year-old lead singer of Bad Luck, Shindou Shuuichi is still unsolved until now. The investigations have been going on for eight weeks and still they have found no leads on the murder. There have been no suspects named by the authorities. They have been reluctant to release any new information about the alleged murder. N-G records have feared for the safety of the other Bad Luck members. their manager Sakano-san and their studio manager Ukai Noriko, also a former member of Nittle Grasper have been handling affairs and is taking precaution of handling the two Bad Luck members._**

**_Seguchi Touma, producer of Bad Luck and the owner of N-G records. Has also been taking care of all matters that has to do with this case. And also the safety of Nakano Hiroshi -- Bad Luck's guitarist and Seguru Fujisaka -- Bad Luck's Synthesizer. He and the rest of the group have refused to give out statements by this time._**

**_Investigations are still being held -- Seguru Fujisaka had made it clear that there would be no talk about replacements for the time being._**

There was a picture of the two remaining members who were walking off somewhere. He clicked on the picture to study it closer, it was labeled at the bottom. 

_The left : Nakano Hiroshi, Bad Luck's guitarist. Right: Seguru Fujisaka, Bad Luck's synthesizer -- beside the two is their Manager, Sakano and the producer of the band. Seguchi Touma._

He clicked closer and studied it carefully. _Aitsura... _he thought to himself as he saw Hiroshi's picture. _Nakano Hiroshi..._

''Fujimiya-kun. Find out more about this case.'' 

Aya looked up and saw Burmese by the doorway. ''Burmese...'' 

She nodded. ''I think it does have something to do with Masato Hajime. And I don't think --- he's working alone either.'' 

* * *

''There he is...'' Yuri said as she sighed. She looked back up at Yoji and smiled playfully. ''I hope I can see you sometime again --'' she paused. ''What's your name? I don't think I was able to catch it. '' 

Yoji paused and thought for a moment. Then smiled and laughed softly. 

''It's Angel.'' he said gently. 

She laughed softly and leaned in close. ''Well, Angel -- you certainly saved me from boredom. Thank you so much.'' She closed her eyes and leaned close to kiss his cheek. Yoji ran his hand up her back gently setting down the very small tracking listening device on her dress. As she pulled away, she smiled at him and nodded. ''I hope to see you soon, Angel.'' She stood up and walked off. Yoji looked back at Omi and nodded slightly. He pushed on the earring he wore on the left ear. Omi did the same thing, they started to listen in. 

Yuki got up, grabbing the hearing device from his pocket. He slowly walked over to the side where Masato and Yuri sat down -- he passed by the and swiftly and quickly placed the small device on Masato's coat -- it was too quick to be noticed by him. Yuki walked outside and took a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it as he did. He looked up and pressed on his earring. 

It was a clear conversation -- this was definitely signifying mission to be done soon. 

''It took you long enough to get here.''   
''You know I have other business to attend to, Yuri.''   
''Takatori has been calling me for over a week-- he's really getting impatient with those shipments.''   
''These things take time.''   
''I told him that -- but he kept insisting we have it soon.''   
''By this Saturday, they'll come in.'' 

Yuki looked up and looked to his left, the window seats -- where Hiroshi was. He seemed to have perked up too. 

Inside, Omi leaned back as he listened in the conversation, when he happened to look out the window. He gasped softly -- that boy sitting near the window. He blinked, making sure that he wasn't seeing things. But it was real -- it was him. Nakano Hiroshi -- he was here. But he didn't go anywhere near Masato or Hanagata Yuri. Was he working with someone? he looked back at Yoji and then he looked on ahead. Who was he with. He straightened up as he heard Masato's voice. 

''Listen carefully, Yuri-san. he shipment is on Saturday night at eleven o' clock -- here's the address.'' 

* * *

''Damn that bastard, Masato!'' he said as he looked up. His brows met as he felt angrier by the minute. He leaned back on his chair and took a deep breath. ''We'll never have any work done around here if he keeps slowing down like that.'' 

''Mr. Takatori, please leave it to us.'' a deep, smooth and calm voice assured him. 

''Do you think you can handle the job I've given you? Can I trust you and the others with it?'' 

he smiled and nodded, bowing slightly as he did. His golden eyes opened and a spark came from his silver-framed glasses. 

''Masato will be out of your way in no time, Mr. Takatori. Soon, things will go on your way.'' 

Takatori smiled. A greedy, sinister smile formed his lips as he nodded. 

''Good.'' 

* * *

Tsuzuku   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
